Tina's XXX Pokemon Journey
by PokeXXXmon
Summary: This story is XXX! If you are under 18 do not read! Tina is a sex crazed girl that loves her Pokemon. LOVES THEM. She is permitted to leave on a Pokemon journey, but for reasons of her own! Follow her as she has wild and erotic adventures with her porn team Pokemon!


Tina's Pokemon as of now:

Gardevoir/ Female/ Lv. 69

Ralts/ Male/ Lv. 13

Tentacruel/ Female/ Lv. 58

Rapidash/ Male/ Lv. 67

Dragonair/ Female/ Lv. 62

Ditto/ ?/ Lv. 43

x-X-x

_0Flashback0_

_Tina Pokex was simply infatuated with Pokemon ever since she was 3. Being a member of a very wealthy family, she has gotten to be around all types of pokemon. She absolutely adored the cuter ones before she turned eight. In her families large garden (which was more like a safari), there were three zones. The first zone was the safe zone for little children such as herself. The second zone was a zone for children 7 and up, they could play with the pokemon a bit mor roughly there. The final zone was a zone that was completely off limits to anyone who didn't have at least one Gym Badge. Tina wanted to traverse that zone very badly, but her parents would not let her even go to the second zone, even though she was 7._

_She was a girl that was used to getting what she wanted, so she completely disobeyed her parents orders. She didn't go to the second zone, however, she went straight to the third. It was there that she lost something. Something that she could never get back._

_Tina Pokex lost her virginity to a wild male Tangela._

_She was walking into the third zone, her long blonde hair up in a ponytail. She was holding the sides of her dark purple dress up so as not to let them get dirty, leaving her legs bare to whatever may lurk. She was cautiously looking from left to right, trying to spot any kind of Pokemon. It didn't matter, as long as she saw one, she was satisfied. _

_It was after the tenth step that she felt something slowly wrap up her leg. She stopped and looked behind her, a wild Tangela was standing there with one of its many vines weaving around Tina's bare legs. Tina couldn't do anything but stare._

_The Tangela jerked its vines backwards, dragging Tina into a nearby bush and spredding her legs instantly, revealing her thin white panties. Tina treid to push her dress down to cover herself, but to no avail. The Tangela shot out two more vines that wrapped around her arms and pinned them behind her head. She was now at the creatures mercy. The tangela wasted no time ripping off the little girl's panties and shoving them into her mouth. Tina let out a shrill cry but it was muzzled by the panties and no one heard. The Tangela looked over Tina with appraising eyes. It formed a rod with three of its vines and rubbed it on Tina's virgin clit. When the rod touched, Tina's head shot back and she let out a long moan._

_The Tangela seemed to like this as he shoved the rod into Tina's former virgin pussy, breaking her cherry and making her scream in agony and bliss. The vines seperated inside her and moved around freely, making vizable bulges in her groin and blatter areas. Tina screamed with ecstasy as she climaxed from the multiple vines raping her at once. The Tangela's head went back as he as well climaxed, bursting stream after stream of its cum into the 8 year old girl laying before him._

_0Flashback End0_

Ever since that incident, Tina has loved having sex with Pokemon. She is now 14 years old, 5'6". Her blonde hair is put up in a messy ponytail with two long streaks of hair going down each side of her face. She has large blue eyes and slightly lazy eyelashes (which means that they are very slightly closed). She has a slightly curvy figure. Her waist is thin, going down and moving into a medium sized jiggly ass. Going up, it leads to large, D sized tits with large perky nipples. Her lips are thin but have a slight fullness to them. All-in-all, she was a very beautiful, and sexual looking young lady.

She was dressed in a black, red, and white ball gown. One large golden ribbon went around her waist, seperating her top from her bottom. She was standing in front of her parents, getting ready to explain to them something of great importance.

"Mother, father, I wish to go on a journey with my beloved Pokemon, will you let me?" She said, getting down on her hands and knees in a bow. Her parents seemed puzzled that she would ask them this.

"Absolutely no-!" her mother started to say in a loud voice, but was cut off by her father saying, "Well I think it is a splendid idea!" Both Tina and her mother looked at him in shock, not believing what they just heard. "Frederick! What are you saying! She's just a little girl, how could she possibly go out on her own!?" Tina's mother cried.

Frederick shook his head in disppointment. "That's just it Isabelle. She is not a little girl anymore. Tina has grown to be quite strong. Don't you remember her defeating the pokemon in the third zone? She did it with ease! She is more then capable to go out and traverse the lands!" He said, getting up and walking to his daughter. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "You are free to go off Tina. But please, do be careful."

Tina jumped up and hugged her father with all her might. She had gotten permission to go on her pokemon journey. Or so her parents thought. What she was really planning was to just leave the house. All she wanted was to fuck her Pokemon without having to worry getting caught. If she got caught out on her own, it didn't matter. All she had to do was either bribe them, enslave them, or kill them. She had no problems with any.

x-X-x

Tina slamed the door to her room and locked it. She ran over to her dresser beside her large king sized bed and opened the door, reavealing many different outfits on a single rack. She grabbed a bright pink backpack and filled it with pairs of the same outfit, along with a wnter coat and boots.

She stripped down to her thin lacy panties and bra, revealing perky nipples and a slightly wet pussy. She put on fishnet stockings and a long sleaved fishnet shirt. Over that, she wore a thin light blue tube top and a matching modified pencil skirt. The skirt was much shorter so it only covered her ass by a few inches. She let her long blonde hair out of its pony tail and watched as it flowed down her back, slightly currling in the middle. Ahe grabbed a blue hat and placed it loosely on her head.

Tina examined herself in a nearby mirror and smiled in content, loving the way her outfit showed off her tits and ass. She grabbed six pokeballs and opened each of them in a big flash of light.

First one out, Gardevoir. Second, Tentacruel. Third, Ralts. Fourth, Rapidash. Fith, Dragonair. And lastly, Ditto. Tina winked at all of them and turned around. Pummping her fist in the air she said, "Alright guys! Let's get freaky!"


End file.
